


Come Full Circle

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drowning, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, uncharted 4: A Thief's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years ago, Sam pulled his brother out of a river. But after all this time they both might still be drowning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



> The first part takes place before the Panama prison and the second during the search for Avery's treasure. And let's imagine Nate and Elena stayed platonic here because I didn't intend to imply cheating.

It was raining hard, a storm neither of them expected. Sam resisted the urge to scream at Nathan to slow down lest he slip and crack his head open because they were kind of running for their lives and Sam doubted their enraged pursuers were going to give him and his brother a head start on account of the downpour.

As of late, Sam was feeling protective of his little brother. Although it wasn't like he had kidnapped Nathan against his will (no, him and Nathan chose this life together, he kept telling himself) Sam felt the occasional pang of guilt when the younger Drake was getting guns pointed at him or being chased onto rocky riverbanks because of something Sam had ostensibly started.

Sam didn't know what he'd do with himself if he lost Nathan. It wasn't just protectiveness or even a familial bond that ignited the most fear in Sam when his brother slipped on the wet and muddy rocks and was pitched into the violent current of the river. It was a torturous kind of love that hurt because it was constantly crushed at the bottom of Sam's heart, in the back of his mind, never encouraged or voiced for fear of destroying what they had together entirely. 

It was that kind of love that pushed through all rational thought and drove Sam to dive into the water after Nathan without a second of hesitation.

In the murky liquid Sam was being pushed this way and that, swept along the current like just another piece of debris, and he frankly couldn't see shit. He didn't know which way was up but was getting desperate to breathe, sure his lungs would burst and he'd swallow a gallon of mud and then Nathan would die if he wasn't already dead and then Sam's head broke through the surface. He got a good half-gasp-half-scream in before being thrust under again.

Sam tried to reach out in all directions for Nathan. He just needed to feel a shirt, a shoe, hair, anything, where the hell was his brother?! He was trying not to think about how unlikely it was that he'd get to Nathan in this raging river in time, or at all, when he smacked into something that was definitely another human body. One that was smaller than his but thrashing around like a rabid animal.

Grabbing said body under the arms, holding on for dear life and kicking upwards, Sam somehow got his and Nathan's heads above water.

"Sam-" Nathan rasped.

"I got y-" Sam choked on water and tried again, "I gotcha little brother."

With a branch hanging close enough to grab coming up fast, Sam summoned a surge of adrenaline and grasped the dead tree limb, still holding onto Nathan who was, for his part, still thrashing about and scrabbling desperately at Sam.

"Nathan, Nath- Stop, Nathan!"

"I, I can't-"

"Just _hold on!_ "

At that Nathan ceased his frantic movements in favor of a two-armed death-grip around Sam's waist, at the expense of keeping his own head underwater. Sam cursed and released his hold on Nathan, who clung to him like a monkey, and focused on hauling both of their weight up the branch and onto the soaked rocks. Finally out of the damn water, the brothers separated and clawed themselves up further onto semi-solid ground.

They both spent a good while just laying there gasping and sputtering. Sam broke the silence as he sat up.

"Well, I think we lost 'em" he said.

Nathan just laid on the ground with his eyes closed.

Sam leaned down and cupped his brother's face in his hands. "Nathan?" he said concernedly.

Nathan's eyes fluttered open and he gave Sam a tired smile. "Thanks" he whispered.

In that moment Sam wanted nothing more than to give his beautiful brother a gentle kiss on the lips. He ruffled his hair instead. "Yeesh, didn't I teach you how to swim at some point?" Sam chuckled.

"Not in that" Nathan croaked, still smiling.

Sam shook his head. "Might be time for another lesson."

***

It was a clear day, the cloudless kind one would take advantage of before it's gone. But Nathan couldn't stop and admire the late morning tilt of the sun bathing their natural surroundings because Sam was getting his ass handed to him by a heavy goon that had him in a choke-hold.

After believing Sam dead for so long Nathan didn't want to waste a single precious second with him. Nowadays it was much easier for the younger brother to grasp mortality. How fragile life really is. And he had no idea just what Sam went through those long years apart from him. Did Sam ever resent Nathan for leaving him to rot? Did he spend those first few months hoping furtively that his brother would come back only to slowly realize that Nathan had abandoned him?

Putting his insecurities in the back of his mind and bringing concern for Sam in the present moment to the forefront, Nathan raised his gun and aimed at the enemy's head. Unfortunately he did not pull the trigger before Sam's head was smacked against the crumbling half-wall next to him. The large man clutching the new bullet wound in his throat was ignored in favor of the sight of Sam falling listless to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Sam!" Nathan cried.

Sam was only on the ground for a second before he slipped off the edge of the earth and fell into the placid lake below.

"No you don't!" Nathan said before plunging in after his older brother.

The water was crystal clear, and blue. Nathan's eyes didn't sting but he was chilled to the bone. He easily spotted Sam drifting downward. He couldn't tell if the other man was conscious or not, but his expression sort of looked like he was about to puke. Nathan could sympathize.

Finally enveloping Sam close, Nathan made for the surface. His vision was dimming at the edges and his heart fluttered too hard in his chest. Distantly he worried about Sam holding his breath with his smoker's lungs and tucked his brother's face into his shoulder and prayed he wouldn't breathe in water. Almost there. Almost.

Breaching the surface was surreal as Nathan was pretty sure he blacked out for a split second. Air tasted sweet and warm while he panted like a dog and flopped him and Sam's bodies onto the grass. But even while the sun beat down on them Nathan felt cold creeping back into him. Because Sam was laying too still and quiet and most likely wasn't breathing.

"Sam, no, c'mon" Nathan managed with a lump in his throat. He rubbed Sam's chest, smoothed his wet hair from his face.

"Don't do this. Don't..." 

The younger Drake was just about to lose it when Sam gurgled and coughed, prompting Nathan to roll him on his side and pat his back. After catching his much needed breath Sam turned to lay on his back again and groaned.

"Sam?" Nathan said tentatively.

Sam opened his eyes and squinted against the sun. "You didn't have to give me the kiss of life did ya?" he chuckled softy.

Nathan didn't know what came over himself. He blinked at Sam and the next thing he knew his lips were on his older brother's, definitely kissing the life right out of him. He could feel Sam stiffen in shock for a second then eagerly return it, both afraid to ever let go. 

When they did part Nathan stared down at Sam and held his face in his hands. Sam smiled warmly.

"You have no idea how- " Sam started but was interrupted by a gunshot not far from them.

"Shit. We need to move. Can you stand?" Nathan stood and held out his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam took it and got to his feet. He smirked and clasped Nathan on the shoulder.

"Let's give 'em hell, little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by accidentally drowning Nate in Uncharted 4.


End file.
